This disclosure relates to event handling. In particular, it relates to intelligent event handling within a storage area network environment.
Storage area networks (SANs) can include a high-speed Fibre Channel network that connects host systems and storage devices. In a SAN, a host system can be connected to a storage device across the network. The connections can be made through units such as routers and switches and can be controlled by one or more storage controllers. The area of the network that contains these routers and switches can be part of the fabric of the network.